


L'âme Entachée

by HellsBells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Sam Winchester, Angst WAY later on, Dean and Sam are Still Siblings, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Growing Up, Guardian Angels, Human Anna, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Minor Canonical Character(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Religious Conflict, Teen Years, Unrequited Gabriel/Sam Winchester, sorta a reverse fic, zachariah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBells/pseuds/HellsBells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as any history book has recorded, and as far back as any living human's memory can go, angels have served as guardians to mankind, interacting with one another in peace daily. Virtually everyone has one. There's only rare cases in which that doesn't happen. </p><p>Staying true to Castiel Novak's extent of luck, he is one of those rare cases. When you're already one of the odd-ones-out in an embarrassingly religious family, being assigned a demon instead of an angel is bound to have its complications. </p><p>That, along with a current warring with between Heaven and Hell, leads to severe changes in the lives of everyone involved. </p><p>*A spin on the classic tales of Guardian Angels*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bestowal

**Author's Note:**

> I've had quite a few chapters of this written for a while now, but never really considered posting it. But...I decided to give it a shot. So...here. Chapters will vary in length. Lots of fluff to begin with, but we'll eventually shift into angst and ACTUAL PLOT. WOW. 
> 
> And, ah, some things to just keep in mind as we go through this. Demon's have tails in this. Angels are able to make their wings visible whenever they wish. There's also some extra stuff that applies to demon's but that'll be revealed in the story.
> 
> I MADE A FEW EDITS, SPECIFICALLY TO THE AGES. SORRY IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ NOW. :/

_Lost & insecure, you found me_

_**You** found **me**._

**_***_ **

 

"Gabriel! Where have you been?! You've missed your second sermon in a month now. That isn't acc-"

The tirade was cut off by the loud pounding of footsteps up polished steps, and less than a minute later, the unmistakable flutter of wings.

Listening to all of this, Castiel felt an ache in his chest, but he pushed it away like he always did. Castiel liked to believe he did a good job at burying any ill-will towards his older brothers for what they had and he did not. But with him now way older than Gabriel had been when he'd received his Guardian, he was a bit bitter. He couldn't help but wonder if he was doing something wrong. He went to his Uncle Zachariah's sermons every Sunday, and attended the family-only prayer sessions daily. He was only 16, so really, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. But that was beside the point. Not surprised when his door was thrown open without so much as a knock beforehand, he lightly spun the chair he was sitting at the other way around and blinked at the doorway. He resembled an owl.

"Hey, Cassie," Gabriel greeted as he strode in. "'Zar and his family are going to be out of town for a week and a half, to some campsite, so they can let their angels loosen their wings up a bit. Thought I'd take Sam up with 'em." He winked, and if Castiel ever actually did such a thing he'd have rolled his eyes. But as it was, he just looked at his brother impassively. Gabriel took this at Castiel not understanding the implications of his words, however. "You know, ruffle those feathers," he emphasized.

"Yes, Gabriel, I understood. Though I doubt the Milton's would appreciate your attempts...nor would Sam," Castiel told his brother reasonably, in a tone far more mature than what fit his age.

Gabriel clearly didn't agree with him, however. He scoffed. "Balthazar isn't going to care. He's in this stage where he's into voyeurism." He seemed to think back to something that repulsed him, giving an exaggerated shudder, before saying, "And Sam will be fine." He either didn't hear or just ignored Castiel's noncommittal huff at that. He thought Gabe's crush on his angel was a tad ridiculous. He'd had it a month into receiving Sam. A Guardian was made to look around the same age of the one they would protect, but it was always unclear what their actual age was. And not only would that be an issue, in his opinion, but Guardians were not placed in one's defense to form romantic or sexual relations. The illusions of a civil friendship were possible, but... "Anyway. Just came in to tell you to pass on to Anna that I'll cut her hair half off again if she even thinks about touching the rest of the candy in my room. And to say bye...Sam would too, but he's busy doing the stuff I'm too lazy to do," he explained, seeming far too proud of said laziness.

Castiel nodded. This really was of no surprise to him. He was used to Gabriel leaving often. He knew his brother couldn't stand Zachariah. Not that the feeling wasn't blatantly mutual... "Alright, Gabe. Tell Balthazar and his parents that I said hello." Assuming the conversation was over, he lifted his book once more and returned his attention to it, swiveling his chair back around to the desk that was positioned in front of the one window in his room. He fleetingly wondered if Zachariah had been informed of this trip, but then decided he didn't care. A minute later, he heard Gabriel's retreating footsteps, and then him yelling at Sam to meet him downstairs.

His brother Gabriel had never given any thought to having a Guardian, from what Castiel could tell. He was always the least religious of all of the family, and right after Anna, the most disobedient. And yet he had easily received an angel to be his eternal aid.

It was beyond frustrating for young Castiel, who did everything Zachariah asked and then some. And as if Gabriel having an angel wasn't bad enough, his sister Anna had one too. She was the epitome of rebellion and disobedience. It seemed as if she lived to argue, every breath of hers being used to spit out a fiery opposition. Her angel, Joanna, did not help the issue, honestly. The most Joanna would do when Anael was on a particularly heated rant was give a snort of laughter, egging her on.

All of his siblings had angels already. Michael, the eldest of them, had an uptight one, similar to Michael himself, named Naomi. Raphael had an angel named Uriel that was ridiculously peremptory. He personally didn't like Uriel, which was why he was often pleased that Raphael spent most of his time with peers or at college. Luke, legally named Lucifer, had some controlling, manipulative angel that they called Bela, upon her insistence. Gabriel was the only one who did not, to annoy her.

He pondered the personality of his angel, if he ever got one. He could only hope he or she had a good heart. Though, in retrospect, he'd yet to see one that hadn't. Even Bela, with all her thorns, wasn't as uncaring as she would love to come across as. With Luke, her usual sardonic smiles became genuine. Uriel was less orderly and uncompromising with Raphael, and, well, Naomi really didn't have to change much. Michael liked the business-like relationship they seemed to have going on. Joanna acted virtually selfsame with everyone, besides Zachariah and Raphael. She had a blatant soft spot for Anna, but what Guardian didn't for whom they were assigned to?

Aside from Gabe, Sam got along with Castiel, and fairly well with Anna. Luke actually tended to somehow make the angel uncomfortable, with the help of Bela, of course. Luckily for him, though, he didn't have to hang around the rest of them often. Gabriel tended to like staying away from the house and church since their Zachariah hung around, and he always took Sam. Not that their was really any other option there. A Guardian had to stay with whomever they were assigned to. There were certain distances they could go, for privacy reasons, but they could never be out of sensing range. He could tell that his brother had no issues with that particular regulation. Gabe had practically sworn his heart to the angel when he was 13 and Sam had summoned him a literal truckload of confectionery upon a joking request. Even after he had gotten sick from eating all of it in two sittings, his affections were not removed when he vomited it all up the next day.

"Castiel! Come down here. Someone...is here to see you."

The call tugged Castiel out of his thoughts, confusion settling where envy and dismay previously were. He placed down the book that he hadn't truly gotten back around to reading and stood up, leaving his room and heading downstairs, perplexity clear on his face in the way his eyebrows furrowed vaguely and the corners of his mouth dipped down faintly. He never had people over to see him.

Stopping at the bottom step, he looked first at his uncle. He had a sour expression of impatience on his features, and held the door open with clear reluctance. Castiel's gave then slid over to the person standing outside, pausing. Standing there was a boy who seemed about the same age as him, perhaps a year older. His skin was sun-kissed and dusted with freckles, and his hair was a blonde-ish brown. He surprised himself by taking in that many details, but he chalked it up to his typical observation skills. All was silent for a moment, the boy appearing to inspect Castiel as if he was an item of produce. Castiel just stood there stiffly.

That continued on for a bit longer, only being interrupted by the clearing of Zachariah's throat. "Well? Who is this, Castiel?"

"I-" Castiel opened his mouth to reply, but had nothing else to go on with. What was he expected to say? He had no idea who the boy was.

"Oh, did I not say?" the boy suddenly said, false surprise in his tone. He was amused for some reason. Castiel suspected he had purposely not told his uncle whoever he was yet. "Ah. Well, guess I should do that now, huh?" A grin split his features, and Castiel felt that if he were to stare to long, he'd be partially blinded. "Especially since I'm going to be sticking around for a while...I've been assigned to be Castiel Novak's Guardian."

Castiel froze.

"So here I am, reporting for duty."

That comment was barely processed. His comprehension capabilities had evidently turned sluggish. "Would you..." He swallowed in an attempt to regain some semblance of of control over himself. "Would you mind repeating that?"

"I'm your Guardian, buddy," the boy obliged, his grin having turned into a smirk now. He waltzed inside, looking around. "Nice place you got here. Big."

Not accepting this as the end of the situation, Zachariah narrowed his eyes. "You are Castiel's assigned angel?"

Instead of a nod or a roll of the eyes that was meant to indicate a ' _duh'_ , Zachariah received a scandalized scoff. "Hell no." He paused, and his eyes lit up in amusement soon after. "I really would make a great comedian." He looked around some more before looking up at Castiel, locking gazes. Speaking to Zachariah but looking at him he said, "I'm much, much better than any  _angel_."


	2. Inequitable Condition

"Castiel! Get your  _demon_ ," the harsh tone of his brother spat upstairs, "to stop removing the feathers of my angel!"

Castiel heard, but barely registered Raphael's words. The details of his situation had refused to settle down. Whenever he forced himself to think about how he'd been placed into the care of a demon, he felt nauseous. Even now, revulsion twisted through him, being summoned by his thoughts. At first, he'd only been baffled and overwhelmed by getting a demon instead of an angel. But now...bitterness and disgust were what he felt. Yes, he was still confused. He didn't know what he had done to deserve any of what had happened.

He headed downstairs unenthusiastically, not showing or experiencing any reaction to the sight before him. The demon ( _Dean_ , he had learned his name was) stood beside the staircase, an ample array of white feathers splotched with brown at his feet. Some of the obviously recently picked ones were still settling to the ground. Due to the direction Dean was facing, he couldn't see his expression, but he assumed it was a smug one. He was able to see his brother deep scowl. Not that he was surprised. He couldn't recall ever seeing Raphael smile... Uriel stood beside Raphael, doing nothing to hide his anger. The focus of his glare swapped from Dean to Castiel repeatedly. "Castiel. When I come home for the weekend, I do not wish for my Angel to be subjected to barbaric treatments." He spared a pointed glance to Dean before once more focusing on his brother.

Castiel sighed. Since his brother was attending college, he only came for sporadic visitations at the end of random weeks and holidays. They weren't something that Castiel looked forward to, nor were they things that he thought back to fondly. "I understand that." There was a possible narrowing of his eyes. "If I believed it would do any good, I'd request that he stop. But he only arrived Monday, and has thus only been here a week."  _And I've been attempting to give him as little attention as possible_ , were words that went unspoken.

The words he did say apparently did little to appease his brother, however, as Raphael shook his head. "That is irrelevant, really. I'm surprised our uncle has not required you, little brother, and your abomination to attend the same training sessions he had wished Lucifer and Anna to go to." Wished was emphasized in both cases. For the longest time, both Bela and Luke would leave, claiming they were going to the 'sessions' Zachariah had signed them up for. Eventually, that was proven to be false. Anna had merely flat-out refused.

Castiel opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off with a scoff. "Please. I'm not one of those birds you humans got conditioned to enjoy your leashes. Training would do jackshit," Dean spoke up belligerently. It was apparent the demon had not enjoyed where the conversation was headed. Castiel only winced. He still was not used to his...demon's...language. It was vulgar and harsh, so unlike the virtuous way of speaking the majority of the Novak's preferred.

Raphael did not look to Dean. After years of dealing with Lucifer, Gabriel, and Anna, he was considered rather sufficient in refusing to respond to immature antics. He merely stared at Castiel coldly. "Get some form of control of him, Castiel." He turned away then, beckoning for Uriel to follow him as he left. Uriel was more than glad to leave, though not before he sent an irate look to the two remaining in the hall. As soon as Castiel was sure the two were gone, he focused on Dean.

"It isn't like that, you know. The angels have chosen to safeguard us; there are no metaphoric leashes that you spoke of. It's been that way for as long as my memory serves me." He dropped his gaze. "I am not aware of how it works for...ah... _demons_ , but I'm sure it's not the same," the volume of his voice was gentle, but there was a subtle bitterness to his words. "This household houses many of those so-called birds, so I'd appreciate if you refrained from bringing them too much harm." Not wanting to be in the presence of the thing that sent nausea twisting through his gut, he made his way back up stairs and to his bedroom. He hoped for a few hours to pray and reflect, but when he turned from closing his door and was met with eyes that were a ridiculous green hue, he accepted the fact that that would not be happening.

He sighed in frustration. "Do you require something?"

The demon-boy shook his head slowly, as if testing the action. Castiel briefly wondered how long he'd been in a vessel. "Well," Castiel began just as slowly since it seemed like Dean wasn't planning on expanding on his intents. "I hope you don't plan on often making use of that teleportation ability you just exhibited." He did not like it when it was done by the other Guardian's of the Novak family.

At that, the Dean that had shown up at his house, and the Dean that had constantly been a, dare he think such a vulgar thing,  _pain in the ass_  for the past week, was back with an insouciant shrug of the shoulders. "No promises," he replied, voice obnoxious and far more loud than need be. "As for your first question, what? I can't just check up on my charge?" The smirk that slid into his features made it clear that he was not being sincere. Not that Castiel expected that. "Just wanted to tell you that I don't want to be here, as much as you don't want me to be here."

Castiel frowned, not knowing which of the multiple meanings of Dean's words he should settle on. So he chooses none of them.

"But I have to be here," Dean went on. He noticed Castiel's questioning expression and rolled his eyes. "For reasons that are none of your damn business, by the way. As it is though, I am your 'Guardian'," he scoffed. "I'm sure you know what that means. I'll protect you, I can't be out of sensing range, blah, blah, blah...You get it."

And Castiel did get it. He'd read up on the duties of a Guardian, the origins of one (despite those books only explaining angels), what exactly was considered "sensing range", and so on and so forth. A lot of the things had seemed to sound much better when he thought he had a chance of getting along with his Guardian.

But it seemed as if he'd be stuck with Dean, and vice versa.

"Yes, I get it," he finally answered.

"Good. Then we won't have any issues in knowing where we stand throughout this."

"I'd say it's safe to assume that," Castiel replied. Dean gave a nod at that before suddenly disappearing from the room altogether, already giving no effort to hold back from his teleporting skill.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is 16, as is Anna, though she'll sooner turn 17 than Castiel will. Gabe is 17, Lucifer is 18, Raphael is 19, and Michael is 21.
> 
> If you have any, ah, confusion as to why most of them are all residing together, I'll have that explained eventually. :)


End file.
